Otou-san!
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: (Updet chap : 4 )sebuah kesalah pahaman antara Sasuke dan Naruto, membuat mereka harus berpisah! padahal, Naruto sedang mengandung anak Sasuke! seperti apa ya? yosh! silahkan baca :) RnR please! Sasuke OOC XD
1. Chapter 1

**Nee, saya kembali ^O^/ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otou-san**

**Naruto pov.**

Dalam sore yang cerah ini, hatiku sangatlah hitam. Mataku yang berwarna biru safir mengalirkan air mata yang sangat deras, tak ku sangka hubungan kasihku dengan suamiku tercinta akan berantakan. Entah sejak kapan, kasih sayang mulai hilang dari keluarga kecilku ini. Dulu, aku dan dia sangatlah dekat! Sangatlah harmonis! Tapi, hancur karna wanita saudaraku sendiri! Uzumaki Karin! Aku, Uchiha-ah, maksudku Namikaze Naruto, telah di khianati oleh mantan suamiku Uchiha Sasuke! Memang.. aku tak pernah bercerai dengannya! Tapi, aku sangat muak! Aku, aku, aku akan pergi dari rumah kami. Entahlah, kenapa dia berubah begitu! Uzumaki Karin. Entah apa yang digunakannya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Dan tanpa Sasuke ketahuai juga, aku telah mengandung anaknya! Anakku dan Sasuke. Sebelum hubungan kami hancur, kami telah melakukan hubungan badan dan sekarang aku, mengandung anaknya. Aku hanya wanita yang rapuh, Sasuke kau tega! Aku, mulai menata barang-barangku. Ketika aku melihat pemandangan itu, ya.. saat itu, tepatnya 3 jam yang lalu,

**Flashback! **

Ku lirik jam tanganku, tepat pukul 11 siang. Err, mungkin aku akan membawakan makanan untuk Sasuke di kantornya! Pasti sangat menyenangkan! Dan, aku akan memberitahukannya bahwa aku sedang mengandung anak kami!

Segera ku buatkan makanan kesukannya yaitu, makanan serba tomat! Mengingat dia sangat penggila tomat! Aku tak sabar melihat wajahnya. Dengan hati gembira aku membawa bento itu .

Aku, memakai mobil yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke atas pernikahan kami. Saat itu, aku sangatlah bahagia! Aku menyalakan mobil itu, lalu tancap gas pergi ke perusahaan Sasuke yaitu Sharingan Crop. Setelah aku menaiki mobil sekitar 20 menit, aku sampai diperusahaannya itu. Aku turun dan mulai masuk ke perusahaan itu. Ketika aku masuk, semua karyawan menyapaku ramah. Aku pun juga menjawab dengan senyum yang biasa aku lontarkan pada mereka. Ketika aku sampai di depan ruangan Sasuke, dengan hati-hati aku membukanya, aku mencari Sasuke. Ah,, itu dia! Aku berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dan ASTAGA! APA INI?! Aku melihat suamiku sendiri sedang, sedang ARGH! Ku tutup mataku dan segera berlari keluar, bento yang tadinya aku buat untuk Sasuke terjatuh di depan Sasuke yang, sedang, ugh.. astaga!

Apa?! Kalian tak akan hancur bila melihat, ugh dia, suamiku telanjang bulat bersama seorang wanita yang, wanita itu adalah saudara kalian sendiri?! Dia, dia Uzumaki Karin! Aku, aku kecewa. Saat aku disana aku melihat wajah Karin yang tersenyum kemenangan sedangkan Sasuke sedang tertidur dipaha Karin. Dan aku, langsung berlari kembali ke mobilku, tanpa memerdulikan karyawan-karyawan Sasuke menanyakan aku kenapa, dan mentapku heran. Saat aku di mobil aku langsung tancap gas dengan lumayan cepat ke rumah. Agar, kandunganku taka pa-apa.

**End Flashback**

Yah, itulah yang terjadi. Hatiku sakit. Tanpa memerdulikan apa-apa aku langsung membawa barang-barangku termasuk ATMku, aku langsung pergi dari rumah itu, tanpa memerdulikan rumah yang masih berantakan. Aku kecewa! Aku sangat-sangat kecewa! Hatiku sakit. Ketika aku mulai mengemudikan mobilku, aku sembari menangis, aku, bagaimapun aku ini seorang wanita! Akan sangat sakit bila dikhianati! Memang aku apa?! Sasuke, aku, aku kesakitan! Aku, aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini. Sekarang mungkin aku akan ke Oto, mengingat aku tak mungkin pergi ke rumah orang tuaku. Yang ada mereka akan khawatir. Aku mungkin akan ke Kyuu-nee, atau nama lengkapnya Uchiha/Namikaze Kyuubi. Istri kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itach. Tapi, karna hal yang sama dengan apa yang barusan terjadi padaku, Kyuu-nee dan Itachi-Nii bercerai. Mereka bercerai tepat 1 bulan yang lalu, anak Kyuu-nee ada 2 namanya Uchiha Tachi dan Uchiha Ryuuko. Tachi ikut dengan Kyuu-nee sedangkan Ryuuko ikut dengan Itachi.

Aku, mulai perjalanan pergi ke Oto yang memburuhkan 1 hari penuh, tanpa istirahat pun aku melaju penuh ke sana. Aku, ingin kehidupanku membaik.

1 hari sudah aku lewati, akhirnya aku sampai di Oto, aku mulai mencari apartment tempat Kyuu-nee tinggal. Dan, ahh! Sampai juga. Aku memarkirkan mobilku lalu beranjak masuk ke apartement itu. Saat aku masuk, aku langsung bertemu dengan Kyuu-nee. Kyuu-nee menatapku aneh. Kyuu-nee dengan rambut merah panjang berkibar tertiup angin. Dia, terlihat sangat cantik!

" Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kyuu-nee sembari memegang perutnya yang sedikit buncit. Nee? Buncit?

" Hey, lama tak bertemu Kyuu-nee!" Kataku seperti biasa saat bertemu dengannya. Aku mendekat padanya sembari membawa koperku. Kyuu-nee memandang koperku aneh.

" Ayo, ke kamarku. Lalu kau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi! Mengerti!" Kata Kyuu-nee tegas. Aku hanya mengikutinya, Kyuu-nee. Mengantarku ke kamar apartementnya. Waah,, sangat luas ketika aku masuk ke kamarnya itu. ada 3 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, 1 dapur.

" Kaa-chan!" Teriak seorang anak kecil. Ahh, mungkin itu adalah Tachi-chan. Wahh, sangat manis. Coba lihat, rambutnya yang dikuncir 1 miring itu, sangat manis dan cocok.

" Ehn, ada apa Tachi-chan?" Tanya Kyuu-nee hangat. Tachi-chan mendekat dan memeluk Kyuu-nee. Owh,, sangat manis.

" Nee,, Tachi takut cendili dikamal!" Kata Tachi-chan dengan gaya candelnya.

" Haha, sudah.. Kaa-chan disini kok. Sana main!" Kata Kyuu-nee penuh perasaan. Aku melihatnya tersenyum.

" Nee,, Tachi mau maen boneka belbie!" Balas Tachi-chan senang. Lalu Tachi-chan pergi untuk main bersama boneka-bonekanya.

" Jadi ada apa?!" Tanya Kyuu-nee serius padaku. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak lalu duduk disofa yang berada di sekitarku.

" Dia, dia berkhianat, ugh.." Jawabku sembari mulai menangis. Kyuu-nee menepuk pundakku.

" Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini, itukan yang akan kau lakukan di Oto ini?" Kata Kyuu-nee yang memang benar.

" Ugh, makasih!" Balasku sembari memeluk Kyuu-nee kencang.

" Hey! Jangan kencang-kencang! Bahaya untuk kandunganku baka!" Kata Kyuu-nee. Aku melirik perut buncit Kyuu-nee. Hihihihi.

" Gomen, lagian. Aku, aku juga sedang mengandung kok!" Kataku sembari tersenyum manis sekaligus pedih.

" APAAAA?!" Teriak Kyuu-nee yang membuat Tachi-chan menangis.

" Hiks, huweee!" Tangis Tachi-chan. Kyuu-nee dan aku langsung berlari kearahnya.

" Sssttt,, cup, cup.. maafkan Kaa-chan tadi berteriak,,," Kata Kyuu-nee yang berusaha untuk menenangkan anaknya itu.

" Hiks, Tachi takut Kaa-chan, hiks, hiks." Tangis Tachi-chan, hahaha, lucu juga!

" Naruto jangan ketawa kau! Bantu aku menenangkan Tachi!." Bentak Kyuu-Nee, aku terkekeh melihat ekspresinya. Coba lihat! Lucu!

" Hehehe,, iya-iya.. sini Tachi, tadi kaa-sanmu cuma kaget kok, ehehehehe." Kataku dengan lembut, tapi,, err cara menenangkanku kok gak elit gini ya?

" Jadi, apa maksudmu tadi? Jadi kau sedang? Err,, hamil?" Kata Kyuu-nee sedikit aneh, hem,, sepertinya dia syok banget.

" Yap, begitulah." Jawabku enteng sembari menggendong Tachi yang sudah mulai tenang, Tachi memainkan tangannya pada rambutku.

" Waa! Lambut Ba-chan lucu! Walna kuning!" Kata Tachi dengan logat anak kecil. Aku menatapnya lucu.

" Hehehe,, rambut kamu juga Tachi, Hitam!" Balasku yang membuat Tachi cemberut. Nee? Kenapa?

" Tachi gak cuka ama lambut Tachi! Walna item! Gk celah!" Kata Tachi sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Seketika aku merasa ada gerakan dari Kyuu-nee yang tadi mematung.

" Baiklah, baiklah! Jadi kau sedang mengandung anak Uchiha sialan itu. oke, apa kau masih akan mempertahankan,nya?" Tanya Kyuu-nee serius. Aku menurunkan Tachi dari gendonganku.

" Tentu! Aku akan mempertahankan,nya. Bagaimanapun. Anak ini anakku!" Kataku semangat. Kyuu-nee menghela nafas dan menatapku serius.

" Baiklah, mulai hari ini kita berusaha sama-sama. Oke?" Katanya sembari tersenyum manis. Akupun, juga ikut tersenyum. lalu menganggukan kepalaku lembut. Tachi mulai bermain sendiri dengan berbienya. Yahh.. mulai hari ini, akan ada kehidupan baruku, tanpa dia. Si pengkhianat.

**Normal Pov.**

Sebelum, Naruto datang dan pergi.

Di perusahaan Sasuke.

" Nee,, Sasuke. Aku membawakan minum untukmu kau mau?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkaca mata. Dia, adalah Uzumaki Karin.

" Hn, mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke sinis, Karin mulai mendekati Sasuke dan merangkulnya manja.

" Nee, Sasuke kau sinis sekali pada Karin yang manis ini (howekkkk)" Kata Karin yang masih menggunakan nada manja. Sasuke yang lama-lama menjadi jengkel dan membentak Karin.

" Heh! Maumu apa sih?! Kau tau aku sudah menikah dengan Naruto! Kenapa kau menggangguku! Kurang kerjaan!" Bentak Sasuke muak. Karin hanya cemberut, tapi tetap memeluk Sasuke. Lalu Karin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke.

" Nee, aku tak akan menggangumu lagi kalo kau mau minum ini." Kata Karin licik sembari mendongkan minuman yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Sasuke menatap minuman itu sejenak.

" Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke was-was jikalau ada racun di minuman itu, Karin tersenyum lalu meminumkan paksa air yang ada digelas itu. Sasuke memberontak

" Puah! Uzumaki uhuk, Karin! Apa yang ka~" Kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Karin tersenyum puas.

" Hihihihi, aku tak rela kau menikah dengan Naruto .Sasuke-kun aku akan merebutmu. Dengan apapun caranya." Kata Karin licik. Setelah itu Karin membuka satu persatu baju Sasuke beserta bajunya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto datang dan kaget apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Karin menyeringai puas saat melihat ekspresi Naruto tadi. Karin juga melihat bento yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

" Hihihi,, rasakan itu N.A.R.U.T.O~" Kata Karin sembari menekan kata 'Naruto'. Dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke terbangun. Karin tersenyum.

**Sasuke Pov.**

Ugh, rasanya pening. Kepalaku berputar-putar. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Ku buka mataku perlahan dan,, ahh! Apa-apaan ini!

" Karin! Apa maksudmu dengan ini hah?!" Bentakku marah, yah sangat marah, Dan sekilas aku melihat sebuah, err,, bento? Siapa yang mengantar bento itu? apa jangan-jangan, ahh! Argh! Pasti Naruto! Dan, dia melihatku seperti ini?! Ahh!

" Kenapa nee? Bagus kan?! Harusnya tadi kau lihat wajah Naruto yang menangis. Hihihi, pasti kau akan bahagia~" Katanya santai. Apa? Menangis? Ck Kuso kau Karin! " Ah, ya ta-"

PLAK!

Kutampar wajah jalangnya itu tanpa sedikitpun ampun.

" Ittai yo!" Teriaknya kesakitan, ck, bersyukurlah Karin! Tempat ini kedap suara!

" Ck! Kau pikir lebih menyakitkan mana? Dibanding apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto hah?!"Bentakku sembari menendangi perut Karin yang tak tertutup apapun. Ck jalang!

" Ittai! Kenapa kau lakukan ini Sasuke! Aku hanya ingin mendapatkanmu!" Kata Karin semabari menangis. Ck, sayang! Aku tak akan terkelabuhi oleh air matanya itu, tenang saja. Aku belum puas menyiksanya!

" Kau, Aku PECAT! Mulai sekarang jangan penah kau muncul di depan mukaku!" Kataku murka. Dia langsung mengenakan bajunya dan pergi. Ck, kuso! Naruto. Aku harus mencarinya! Segeraku kenakan semua bajuku dan berlari ke parkiran. Setelah itu, aku mulai mengemudi pulang kerumah. Saat di perjalanan. Pikiranku entah kenapa buntu. Tak tau harus apa yang ku lakukan.

Setelah perjalanan, aku sampai dirumah. Kubuka pintu rumah dan mulai mencari Naruto.

" Naruto! Kau di mana?! Naruto!" Panggilku padanya. Tapi, tak ada sahutan. Aku mencarinya di kamar kami. Saat aku membuka pintu kamar kami. Dan, owh Good! Sepertinya aku telat. ARGH!

" Cih, sial semua barang Naruto tak ada di lemari. Itu artinya, dia sudah pergi! Argh! Bodoh!" Teriakku frustasi. Naruto kau dimana. Naruto, Naruto…

Aku memanggilnya dalam hati, dan aku mulai beranjak dari kamar kami. Aku mulai berjalan ke dapur. Saat di dapur. Aku melihat secarik kertas.

" Apa itu?" Kataku pelan lalu membuka kertas itu. Mataku membulat saat membacanya. Aku, seolah tak percaya apa yang aku lihat ini. Isinya

_**TO : Uchiha-san.**_

_**Uchiha-san arigatou untuk apa yang anda berikan selama ini. Saya bahagia, saat Uchiha-san berada di sisi saya. Tapi, tak kusangka kisah ini berakhir dengan sakit. Saya,sungguh kecewa. Sakit rasanya di dada. Uchiha-san tau? Saya sedang mengandung.. gomen saya tak pernah bercerita. Sebenarnya saya ingin bercerita saat saya mengantarkan bento tadi. Tapi, ada insiden itu. maaf, saya akan membesarkan anak ini sendiri.. karna anak ini anak SAYA!**_

_**Selamat tinggal Uchiha-san.**_

_**Tertanda, Namikaze Naruto.**_

Argh! Naruto! Kembali! Ini semua salah paham!

" Naruto!" Erangku. Aku, aku harus mencarinya!

Aku mulai berlari kembali ke mobilku. Dan mulai melajukan mobilku aku mencari Naruto. Aku HARUS menemukannya.

Mulai dari rumah teman-temannya dan yang lainnya! Aku, sungguh frustasi! Karna pencarianku ini hasilnya NIHIL! Bagaimana ini! Naruto! Kau ada di manaa?!

Drrt…. Drttt…

Ck siapa yang menelfonku?!

Lalu ku angkat telfon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menolfon.

" Halo!" Kataku gusar.

" Eh? Sasuke kenapa nadamu kasar begitu dengan Kaa-san?" Kata dari sebrang sana, sial! Ternyata Kaa-san.

" Ah, Gomen Kaa-san." Kataku singkat. Setelah itu Kaa-san menjawab,

" Sasuke, kenapa kau memecat Karin? Kau taukan, dia itu sangat pintar.?" Kata Kaa-san.'Dan licik' Batinku.

" Ck, aku akan ke rumah. Akan ku ceritakan semuanya." Jawabku, Lalu Kaa-san memutuskan telfon. Aku menghela nafas. Ck, Uzumaki Karin… kau akan mendapat ganjaran setelah ini…

Setelah itu, aku pulang ke rumah orangtuaku. Tanpa membawa apa-apa. Hanya membawa dompet, dan mobil.

Perjalanan hanya membutuhkan 20 menit, setelah sampai aku memakirkan mobilku di garasi biasa aku memakirkan mobilku dulu. lalu, aku segera masuk rumah orangtuaku yang megah nan luas itu.

" Selamat datang tuan Sasuke, Tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga." Kata ketua pelayan padaku. Dia mengantarku ke ruang keluarga. Saat di sana, aku melihat Aniki dan anaknya Ryuuko disini. Kaa-san dan Tou-san menatapku.

" Lalu ada apa?" Tanya Tou-san to the point seperti biasa. Aku duduk dan memejamkan mataku.

" Karin, dia menjebakku." Balasku pelan. Kaa-san menatapku heran.

" Maksudmu?" Sekarang giliran Kaa-san yang bertanya padaku. Ku tatap Kaa-san dan menjawab,

" Dia merusak hubunganku dengan Naruto! Dia menjebakku! Tentu saja aku marah! Mengingat Naruto sedang mengandung!" Bentakku marah. Ku lihat Kaa-san membelalakkan matanya.

" Apa maksudmu? Naruto mengandung dan Karin merusak hubungan kalian?" Tanya Itachi-nii. Aku sekarang menatapnya.

" Kasus ini, mirip dengan kasusmu dan Kyuubi." Jawabku. Ekspresi Itachi mirip dengan Kaa-san. Sedangkan Tou-san menatapku tajam.

" Jadi intinya, Naruto mengandung anakmu dan, Karin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto salah paham dan pergi dari rumah kalian?" Tebak Tou-san yang memang tepat.

" Ya." Jawabku singkat. Tou-san, Kaa-san, Itachi-nii menatapku, kecuali Ryuuko. Dia diam. Sama dengan pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya.

" Ck, Karin ya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Itachi-nii. Aku menatap tajam.

" Aku juga akan menghancurkannya." Kataku dingin, melebihi nada biasa yang kugunakan.

" Hahh,, begitu. Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Kaa-san, aku menatapnya.

" Kalo boleh, aku ingin tinggal disini.." Kataku. Lalu Kaa-san tersenyum lembut.

" Hihihi, pada akhirnya anak-anak Kaa-san pulang kerumah!" Kata Kaa-san yang sedikit tersenyum sedih.

" Kaa-san.. gomen." Kataku dan Itachi-nii berbarengan. Ryuuko, sedari tadi diam. Aku mulai berkata.

" Dari tadi kau diam Ryuuko." Kataku, Ryuuko tersentak dan menatapku takut.

" Lyuuco, gk papa.." Katanya pelan, owh! Jangan lupa suara candelnya itu.

" Hn, Aniki?" Tanyaku pada Aniki. Aniki menatapku lalu tersenyum lembut. Aku bingung.

" Mungkin Ryuuko gugup ngeliat kalian!" Balas Aniki. Aku bingung, hah? Gugup? Kenapa?

" Gugup?" Kataku memastikan. Itachi-nii mengangguk.

" Yup. Dia kan jarang keluar rumah." Katanya sembari mengelus rambut Ryuuko. Ryuuko tersenyum manis.

" Lyuu cayang Tou-chan!" Kata Ryuuko sembari memeluk Itachi-nii, aku melihatnya iri. Hahh,,

" Sudah-sudah. Kalian masuk kamar gih! Owh ya Sasuke, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kaa-san. Ahh,, benar juga. Aku belum makan sesari tadi.

" Belum." Balasku. Kaa-san menatapku dalam.

" Sasu! Tetap harus makan dongk! Sudah, ayo makan. kaa-san akan memanaskan makanan." Nasehat Kaa-san, aku mengangguk lalu mengkuti Kaa-san yang sudah berjalan ke dapur.

Setelah aku makan, aku pergi ke kamarku dulu. yahh.. kamar yang dulu pernah aku tempati.

Aku, terdiam. Maaf Minato-ji-san, maaf Kushina-ba-san. Aku tak bisa menjaga Naruto. Mungkin kalian di alam sana tak tenang. Ya, maaf..

TERNYATA MEMANG PENYESALAN SELALU DATANG BELAKANGAN…

**Normal Pov.**

Sasuke terlelap di tidurnya. Memang, orangtua Naruto sudah meninggal sejak Naruto kecil. Dulu, ketika ditunjukan makam oranguta Sasuke bersumpah akan selalu! Selalu menjaga Naruto, tapi sekarang. Semua terlambat, Sasuke tak dapat menepati janjinya.

Di tempat lain,

" Naruto. Segeralah tidur." Nasihat Kyuubi, seorang wanita yang amat sangat manis. Dengan wajahnya yang putih, rambutnya berwarna merah terang panjang sepunggung di kuncir 1. Naruto, juga seorang wanita yang sangat manis dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir 2 yang berwarna kuning.

" Uhm, iya. Aku akan segera tidur." Balas Naruto, Kyuubi menilirik Naruto.

" Besok akan, menjadi hari bagimu." Kata Kyuubi. Naruto menatap Kyuubi.

" Hahaha, iya mungkin!" Balas sekali lagi Naruto. " Nee, ayo tidur, aku capek!" Kata Naruto sembari tersenyum. Kyuubi mengangguk dan mulai terlelap di kamar mereka itu.

" Ya, besok aku akan berusaha tanpa dia." Gumam Naruto. Tanpa sengaja Kyuub mendengar itu. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum.

13 tahun kemudian~ ( wahh lama yak?)

Pagi yang cerah, membuat seorang anak terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

" Ugh,!" Gumam anak itu. seorang anak laki-laki dengan fisik, berambut hitam pekat.

TOK TOK TOK

" Suke ayo bangun!" Teriak seorang wanita dari balik pintu anak laki-laki itu, yang sebenarnya bernama Suke. Atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Suke.

" Ugh,, iyaa,, sebentar lagi Kaa-san!" Balasnya malas. Naruto membuka pintu yang memang tak terkunci.

" Haduhh! Ayo bangun anak pemalas!" Kata Naruto sembari mengambil selimut Suke. Suke hanya merengut.

" Iya-iya!" Bantah Suke lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Dasar, hahh,, sangat mirip dengan orang 'itu' sudah. 13 tahun ya!" Kata Naruto pelan sembari menyibak korden kamar Suke.

" Yosh! Hari ini aku harus bersemangat!" Kata Naruto semangat, dengan wajah yang masih awet muda pun, juga masih dikuncir 2 . sungguh masih manis.

" Kaa-san hari ini, aku pulang agak malam. Ada rapat osis!" Teriak Suke dari kamar mandi.

" Baiklah-baiklah! Hari ini Kaa-san buatkan bento ya?!" Tanya Naruto. Suke hanya menjawab "Ya" dengan keras.

Setelah itu, Naruto membuatkan bento untuk anaknya itu. Memang sudah 13 tahun terlewati. Saat-saat dimana Naruto mengandung dan akhirnya melahirkan, dan sekarang Naruto bahagia bersama dengan anaknya Suke. Anak semata wayangnya. Sungguh fisiknya mirip dengan Sasuke. Sampai sikapnyapun juga. Hanya saja, matanya mirip dengan Narut. Biru.

" Kaa-san aku berangkat dulu ya?!" Ijin Suke. Naruto segera menarik tas Suke.

" Hey! Kau lupa membawa bentomu!" Nasihat Naruto. Suke langsung menepuk kepalanya dan langsung mengambil bentonya.

" Hehehe, gomen Kaa-san, aku berangkat!" Kata Suke lalu pergi.

" Iya, hati-hati!" Teriak Naruto agar anaknya itu mendengar. Lalu Naruto mulai kegiatan yang sering ia lakukan.

-TBC-

Anisa : err, gomen yang I LOVE YOU SENSEI blum aku publish. Malah publish yang laen XDD

Suke : waahh,, aku mucul.

Anisa : hn! GR lu! Udah ah,, tolong peranin ya Suke :D

Suke : hn,

Naru : yahh,, teme dan aku dibuat kepisah! Bye-bye!

Sasu : Author! Awas kalo kami gak nyatu lagi! Ku cekik kau!

Anisa : hiyyy! Iyaaa :'(

Suke : ==a tou-san,, Kaa-san… -_-

Anisa :

**Minna! Mohon Reviewsnya! :D Flame? Tak masalah! Buat kami itu motivasi :) **


	2. memory Itachi

**Nee, saya kembali ^O^/ **

**Gomen kalo cerita dan alurnya hampir mirip dengan para senior. Tapi, ini murni cerita saya :D**

**^^7**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otou-san**

**Sasuke Pov.**

**13** tahun terlewati dengan sia-sia, tanpa bisa aku menemukannya. Aku, sudah mulai frustasi. Dan, coba dengarkan apa kata dokter kemarin. Aku terkena Leukimia, aku berharap bisa menemukan Naruto sebelum aku mati. Itu saja, yang ingin aku lakukan.

TOK TOK TOK

" Paman, Ini Ryuuko. Paman dipanggil Tou-san." Kata seseorang dari balik kamar pintuku, Ryuuko. Anak Itachi-nii dan Kyuu-nee, yahh.. kisah mereka tak jauh dariku. Mereka bercerai juga karna salah paham.

" Hn." Jawabku singkat, setelah itu kudengar suara kaki yang mulai menjauh. Aku beranjak dari kasur dan membuka pintu kamarku. Aku berjalan dengan begitu santai dan pelan. Argh, rasanya kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit. Ugh, mungkin efek dari penyakit itu.

" Sasuke? Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi-nii, aku menongak padanya sembari menekan kelapaku.

" Hn, tak pa-pa hanya saja kepalaku sakit." Jawabku sembari meringis, Itachi-nii menuntunku untuk duduk di sofa yang dekat dengan kami.

" Duduklah, Ryuuko! Panggil Kabuto-san!" Perintah Itachi-nii pada Ryuuko. Ryuuko hanya mengangguk. Ryuuko adalah keponakanku satu-satunya. Fisiknya sangat mirip dengan Kyuu-nee, setidaknya rambutnya, matanya itu mirip dengan Kyuu-nee sedangkan sikapnya, 100% mirip dengan Itachi-nii. Dia, kembar dengan Tachi, bila Tachi perempuan maka Ryuuko adalah Laki-laki. Tachi ya? Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Aku lupa dia seperti apa.

" Sasuke, sebaiknya kau dirawat di rumah sakit saja," Nasihat Itachi-nii, aku hanya diam. Sakit di kepalaku masihlah sangat sakit.

" Ugh, tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Tolakku mentah-mentah. Itachi-nii menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau ini! Susah sekali diatur!" Kata Itachi-nii tak suka. Ck, memangnya dia tidak?

" Me-"

" Tou-san, Kabuto-san sudah ada di depan rumah, akan kusuruh masuk." Kata Ryuuko menyela pembicaraanku tadi. Aku melirik Ryuuko yang di belakangnya ada kabuto-san, dokter pribadiku. Satu-satunya orang selain keluargaku yang tau bahwa aku terkena penyakit leukemia. Aku memang sengaja menyembunyikan penyakitku ini. Tak ada alas an Khusus.

" Owh, Kabuto-san sudah datang, tolong periksa adikku yang sangat-sangat susah diatur ini." Kata Itachi-nii. Aku mendelik(?) saat mendengar kata-kata Itachi-Nii.

" Hahaha,, baiklah. Boleh Itachi-san dan Ryuuko-san keluar?" Kata Kabuto-san, Ryuuko tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung keluar sedangkan Itachi-nii menundukkan badannya. Yahh. Pemeriksaan karna penyakit yang sangat-sangat susah disembuhkan ini. Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku.

**Itachi Pov.**

Aku, Uchiha Itachi. Hanya seorang ayah, yang tak punya istri. Dulu, aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan sehingga membuat ini semua terjadi.

" Tou-san, apakah kita benar-benar akan ke Oto?" Tanya anakku Ryuuko tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh padanya.

" Ya, ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanyaku penuh kelembutan. Ryuuko menggeleng.

" Hanya, aku pasti akan merindukan saat-saat di konoha ini." Balas Ryuuko sembari duduk dengan santai. Aku menaikan salah satu alisku.

" Hn? Tenang saja, kita hanya akan sementara di sana." Kataku menenangkan dia. Ryuuko mentapku yakin.

" Owh, begitu. Sama seperti kemaren-kemarennya ya?" Tebak Ryuuko. Aku tersenyum. yah, memang kami sangat suka berpindah-pindah tapi, pasti kami akan pulang lagi ke konoha.

" Ya, begitulah." Jawabku. Tak lama kemudian Kabuto-san keluar dari ruang keluarga yang tadi digunakan untuk merawat Sasuke.

" Ahh, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Tanyaku ketika Kabuto-san keluar, Kabuto-san menatapku dan berkata.

" Sebaiknya Sasuke-san harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Keadaany semakin parah." Jawab Kabuto-san serius. Aku memejamkan mataku saat mendengar itu.

" Dia tidak mau." Kataku singkat. " Tapi, aku akan menyuruhnya rawat jalan saja." Kataku sembari meyakinkan Kabuto-san.

" Tapi, itu semua pa-"

" Tidak, aku percaya. Dia pasti sembuh,jadi dokter? Boleh aku menyuruhnya rawat jalan saja? Atau, beri dia obat?"Potongku. setidaknya, pasti Sasuke tak mau dirawat di rumah sakit. Kabuto-san menatapku tajam.

" Baiklah, tapi jaga pola tidurnya, pola makannya, dan pola kebersihannya." Kata Kabuto-san terpaksa. Aku tersenyum puas, sedangkan Ryuuko hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

" Baiklah, aku terima. Terimakasih dokter." Kataku manis.

" Tapi, sebaiknya anda juga rawat jalan Itachi-san, penyakit anda lebih parah dibandingkan Sasuke-san." Kata Kabuto-san sembari menatapku tajam, lebih tajam dari tadi. Aku hanya mengangguk.

" Baiklah-baiklah." Kataku lalu, Kabuto-san pergi dan meninggalkan sebuah resep obat. Setelah itu aku menebus obat itu. Sedangkan Ryuuko kusuruh untuk menjaga Sasuke. Yah,, setidaknya. Aku juga harus meminum obatku juga. Setelah aku menebus obat, aku langsung pergi kerumah. Kulihat saat aku pulang Sasuke dan Ryuuko bersama.

" Otou-san, selamat datang." Kata Ryuuko sopan. Aku tersenyum dan mulai menepuk kepalanya.

" Jangan terlalu formal." Kataku padanya. Ryuuko tersenyum geli.

" Tidak apa-apakan, sesekali?" Jawabnya, aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Aku dan Ryuuko pun, masuk kerumah. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah dari tadi masuk.

" Ryuuko, Tou-san pergi ke kamar dulu." Kataku ke Ryuuko yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Ryuuko hanya mengangguk.

Ryuuko, satu-satunya anak yang tersisa diri'nya', Istriku, Kyuubi. Kyuubi, dia sangatlah manis. Tapi, sebuah kesalah pahaman telah membuat hubungan kami rusak. Saat itu….,

**Flashback! .**

Aku, membantu seorang sahabatku Deidara. Kami adalah teman dekat. Saat itu juga, aku sudah memiliki Istri dan 2 anak kembar.

" Itachi-kun! Arigatou! Kau mau membantuku mendapatkan Danna-sama un!" Kata Deidara sembari tersenyum manis. Aku melihat senyum itu hanya bisa ikut tersenyum. bagaimanapun, kami adalah teman. Lagian, aku sudah punya Istri dan anak!

" Hn, sama-sama. Lagian kau kan, sahabatku Dei." Jawabku ramah. Dan, sangat berlawanan dengan nada Sasuke adikku.

" Ne,, Itachi-kun~ aku harus memulai dari mana,un?!" Tanya Deidara bersemangat, aku menaikan salah satu alisku. Deidara memang sangat bersemangat!

" Hm, sebaiknya kau bersikap seperti biasa. Tapi, tingkatkan perhatianmu padanya.!" Saranku. Deidara mengangguk keras.

" haik!" Katanya sembari berhormat seperti tentara. Sedangkan aku diam memangdangnya.

Drrtt.. Drrtt…

Kurasa Hpku berbunyi. Ku angkat telfon itu saat melihat Istri tercintaku menelfon.

" Moshi-moshi?" Sapaku ketika aku mengangkat telfon.

" Di mana kau kriput! Grrr,, tau tidak sih! Aku itu sibuk mengurus anak-anakmu! Malah kau berselingkuh!" Katany, cih, dia tetap saja mengira aku ini berselingkuh. Sialan.

" Hey! Aku ini tidak berselingkuh ya! Aku ini hanya membantu temanku! Pliss Kyuubi jangan mulai pertengkaran kita lagi!" Bentakku marah. Selalu saja! Dia itu menuduhku berselingkuh!

" Cigh, menurutmu aku tak tau kalau kau itu sedang bersama si Deidaramu itu!" Jawab Kyuubi juga dengan membentak.

" Kyuubi! Jangan kau membuatku marah! Kau ini! Sama sekali tak mengerti aku!" Bentakku lebih keras. Deidara menatapku cemas.

" Terserah kaulah Kriput!" Kata Kyuubi setelah itu memutuskan sambungan . cih! Sebenarnya apa sih yang dia mau! Lama-lama aku muak.

" Err,, Itachi-kun?" Kata Deidara pelan. Aku meliriknya dan tersenyum hangat.

" Tenang saja! Tak apa-apa kok! Dia memang seperti ini!" Balasku pelan. Deidara masih menatapku khawatir.

" Itachi-kun, sebaiknya pulang Un. Sepertinya Kyuubi ada masalah." Ujur Deidara, apa masalah? Kyuubi? Cih mana mungkin.

" Tidak. Buat apa? Toh paling gak ada yang penting." Kataku enteng. Deidara hanya menggeleng.

" Ya, sudah ayo jalan, Un." Kata Deidara. Aku mengikutinya. Apa, benar Kyuubi ada masalah? Ahhh,,, sudahlah tak mungkin dia mendapat masalah. Setelah itu aku pergi jalan bersama dengan Deidara. Saat itu juga, alih-alih aku memikirkan Kyuubi, aku sangat bersenang-senang dengan Deidara.

Ketika aku duduk di taman aku tertawa gembira bersama Deidara. Sangat-sangat menyenangkan! Tapi,

" Sudah aku duga kau selingkuh." Kata seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depanku. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

" Ka-kau, Kyuu-Kyuu-bi." Kataku terbata. Kyuubi berdiri di depanku dengan wajah sangat merah dan air mata yang hampir jatuh.

" Ugh,, aku kecewa padamu. Sekarang, aku meminta cerai darimu Kriput!" Bentak Kyuubi. Aku hanya ternganga saat mendengar itu. tapi, ini hanya kesalahpahaman!

"Tapi, Kyuubi ini-"

" Tidak! Sekarang aku ingin kita bercerai! Aku muak!" Katanya sembari berlari. Aku mengejarnya. Sedangkan Deidara menatapku cemas seperti tadi. Dan, ketika aku mengejarnya kulihat dia sedang mendatangi Tachi dan Ryuuko, anak kembar sangatlah mirip denganku, hanya saja matanya mengikuti mata Kyuubi dan dia seorang anak perempuan, sedangkan Ryuuko dia anak laki-laki. Mirip dengan Kyuubi, tapi matanya mirip denganku.

Ahh, kenapa aku malah menjelaskan yang tak penting?! Aku harus mengejar Kyuubi!

" Kyuubi! Dengarkan aku!" Panggilku pada Kyuubi, Kyuubi hanya berlari sembari menggandeng Ryuuko dan Tachi. Aku tetap mengejarnya, tapi sayang. Dia tak mau menungguku. Aku berhenti di tengah jalan, Kyuubi menaiki taxi lalu taxi itu pergi,

" Astaga, aku tak tau akan seperti ini.." Gumamku pelan lalu berjalan ke Deidara lagi.

" Bagaimana Un?" Tanya Deidara. Aku hanya menggeleng lalu pergi. Tanpa memedulikan Deidara yang mulai mencemaskan aku lagi.

" Gomen, Itachi-kun, un." Kata Deidara. Aku hanya menutup mataku dan berjalan kearah mobilku. Aku, melajukan mobiku untuk pergi ke rumah. Mungkin Kyuubi masih ada di sana. Tapi, sayang setelah aku sampai di rumah kami. Aku hanya menemuka makanan yang menurutku lezat dan sebuah buku.

" Apa selama ini yang kulakukan salah?" Gumamku, aku mendekat pada meja makan. aku melirik semua makanan yang ada di sana.

" Makanan ini semua, adalah makanan kesukaanku. Apa Kyuubi membuatkan ini semua untukku?" Gumamku sekali lagi. Aku mencoba membuka buku yang tadi aku temukan.

_12 april 2012_

_Hari ini, hari yang sama saja!dia, maksudku suamiku, Itachi. Dia sama sekali tidak menganggapku ada! Apa-apa dia! Padahal aku membuatkannya sarapan kesukaannya! Tapi apa? Dia sama sekali tak makan! apa dia benar-benar tak lagi menganggapku?! Lalu bagaimana dengan Tachi dan Ryuuko?! Argh! Aku harus bertahan untuk anak-anakku!_

Perah kalian bayangkan? Setelah aku membaca itu rasanya sakit di dada. Sesak! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya! Lalu kubuka halaman berikutnya dengan meloncati halamannya.

20 mei 2012

_Kenapa?! Kenapa kau belum puas dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku?! Itachi! Aku sangatlah mencintaimu!tapi! kenapa?! Setelah kita menikah hubungan kita semakin merenggang. Aku, mulai merasa muak!_

_30 Juni 2012_

_Ku terlihat bersamanya. Wanita itu, ah,, dia wanita atau laki-laki? Aku tak tau. Yang terpenting aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengannya! Aku kan Istrimu! Jelas aku cemburu!_

_31 agustus 2012_

_Baikalah. Aku muak Itachi! Aku muak kau terlihat berjalan dengannya! Apakah- apakah kita harus bercerai?! Aku tak mau.. jujur aku tak mau! Tapi bila itu harus, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?_

Gomen, gomenasai Kyuubi, aku yang salah. Aku tak pernah menyadarinya, maaf.. aku menjatuhkan buku diary itu. aku hanya menatap kosong buku itu, apa yang harus kulakukan?! Apa? Aku, aku bingung!

" ARGHH!" Erangku frustasi. Kenapa aku baru menyadi bahwa Kyuubi sangat mencintaiku?! Kenapa aku baru sadar bahwa Kyuubi itu sangat pencemburu dan takut kehilanganku!? Kyuubi!

Aku menangis ( apaa?! Itachi nangis?! Wahh OOC sekali -,-a) dalam tidur. Hingga, keesokannya aku terbangun karna suara aneh.

" Hiks, Hiks,, Kaa-chan.." Tangis seorang yang membuatku mencari darimana asal suara itu. ketika aku menemukannya di sebuah kamar aku hanya membelalakkan mataku tak percaya.

" Ryu-Ryuuko?" Gumamku memanggil nama anakku itu. Ryuuko mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihatku. Ryuuko menatapku takut,

" Otou-chan.." Ucap lirih Ryuuko dengan ketakutan. Kenapa dia sangat takut padaku? Aku mendekat padanya dan mencoba untuk memeluknya. Tapi, Ryuuko menghindar dari pelukanku.

" Ryuuko, mendekatlah.." Gumamku pelan padanya. Ryuuko hanya diam dan tubuhnya bergetar. Begitu takutnyakah Ryuuko padaku?

" Ryuuko,, maafkan Tou-san. Maaf telah membuatmu menderita dan telah membuatmu tak nyaman dengan sikap Tou-san,, maaf Ryuuko." Ucapku lagi sembari memeluk Ryuuko pelan dan lembut.

" Tou-chan, tak akan meninggalkan Lyuuko lagi kan?" Tanya Ryuuko padaku, aku mengangguk dengan pasti. Ryuuko secara serentak memelukku erat. Aku hanya tersenyum senang,

" Lyuuko takut Tou-chan." Katanya ketakutan. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

" Sssstt.. tak papa.." Kataku untuk menenangkannya. Ryuuko merespon hanya memelukku lebih erat. Aku, hanya berharap. Masalah ini segara selesai. Salah paham ini juga.

Setelah itu Ryuuko tertidur di pelukanku. Aku mengangkatnya untuk ke kamarnya. Ketika aku di kamarnya aku melihat beberapa baju yang jatuh dari lemari, dan beberapa baju yang berserakan. Aku menaruh Ryuuko terlebih dulu di kasurnya. Setelah itu menata semua baju yang berserakan.

Kyuubi, sebegitukah kau kesakitan? Gomen Kyuubi, Gomenasai!

Beberapa hari kemudianpun, tak ada surat perceraian. Hanya saja, Kyuubi tak pernah kembali padaku. Aku, pada awalnya sangatlah merasa frustasi, tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tak bisa melakukanb apa-apa. Toh, aku masih bersyukur Ryuuko masih ada di sampingku.

**End Flashback!**

Yah,, itulah yang terjadi. Aku tak tau apa yang aku lakukan sekarang sehingga mengidap penyakut leukemia setadium 3 hampir stadium 4.

Tok Tok Tok

" Otou-san Ini Ryuuko. Bisakah Otou-san keluar? Makan siang sudah siap!" Kata Ryuuko dari balik pintu. Aku langsung membuyarkan lamunanku, ahh

" Baiklah. Tou-san keluar." Jawabku sembari beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Haik, aku tunggu di meja makan." Kata Ryuuko lagi, aku tak menjawabnya.. Dan langsung membuka pintu kamarku, setelah itu beranjak menuju ruang makan.

Ketika aku di ruang makan, aku di samput ramah oleh Kaa-san, Tou-san, Sasuke ( hanya menatapku.) dan Ryuuko. Aku membalas senyum mereka. Setidaknya aku bersyukur masih memiliki mereka. Dan, aku pasti akan membawamu kembali Uchiha Kyuubi. Akan ku temukan kau.

**Normal Pov.**

Ketika makan bersama, Fugaku tiba-tiba berkata.

" Sasuke, Itachi. Kalian akan ku kirim ke Oto karna ada masalah dengan perusahaan di sana." Katanya tegas, Itachi menatap ayahnya itu lalu mengangguk.

" Baiklah. Tapi, itu artinya Ryuuko juga harus ikut kan?" Tanya Itachi. Fugaku mengangguk .

" Begitulah." Balas Fugaku. Ryuuko hanya mengangguk.

" Hn,, pindah sekolah lagi. Capeknya~!" Erang Ryuuko. Mikoto tersenyum melihat kelakuan cucunya itu.

" Hahaha,, mau bagaimana lagi kan." Sahut Mikoto tiba-tiba, Ryuuko mengangguk lagi dan menghela nafas. Itu semua membuat Mikoto tertawa. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

Makan siang keluarga Uchiha pun terlawati dengan tentram.

Dan, menuju makan siang keluarga Uzumaki.

" Suke, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu tadi,hm?" Tanya sang ibu pada anaknya. Anaknya hanya melirik dan menjawab.

" Seperti biasa." Jawabnya singkat, sang ibu hanya menatap anaknya itu dengan miris.

' Kenapa aku punya anak yang pelit kata?' Batin sang ibu, atau nama lengkapnya Uzumaki(Uchiha) Naruto.

" Hahh,, tak bisakah kau bicara lebih panjang?" Tanya Naruto.

" Hn." Jawab Suke, sang anak. Naruto sekali lagi hanya menghela nafas,

Tok Tok Tok

" Ahh, sebentar." Kata Naruto sembari beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

" Ah,, Ba-san!" Kata sang tamu pada Naruto ketika membuka kan pintu.

" Lho? Tachi-chan, Ruiji-kun, Shika-kun, Nega-chan? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto pada 4 orang anak itu.

" Kami ingin belajar kelompok dengan Suke! Soalnya kami punya PR yang super banyak!" Jawab anak perempuan bernama Nega.

" Owh, begitu. Masuklah kalo begitu." Kata Naruto sembari menyuruh mereka masuk. Suke melihat para tamu itupun langsung berdiri dan mengajak mereka masuk ke kamarnya.

Akan di jelaskan siapa mereka itu, :

Uzumaki Suke, adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang mempunyai Fisik sama dengan Sasuke, hanya saja bola matanya mengikuti sang ibu, Naruto.

Uzumaki Tachi, adalah saudara kembar Uchiha Ryuuko. Tachi adalah anak perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Itachi sampai bola matanyapun sama. Tak ada yang bisa memungkiri bahwa Tachi adalah anak Itachi.

Uzumaki Ruiji, adik dari Uzumaki Tachi dan Uchiha Ryuuko. Dia seorang laki-laki yang sangat~ mirip dengan ibunya. Tapi, bola matanya mengikuti sang ayah.

Hyuuga Nega, adalah anak dari Sabaku Gaara dan Hyuuga yang tinggal di apartment dekat apartment Naruto. Fisiknya sangatlah mirip dengan Gaara. Kecuali rambut dan matanya yang mirip dengan ayahnya.

Lalu yang terakhir, Nara Shika, anak dari Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Kiba. Memili otak yang sangat cerdas, tapi pemalas. Mirip sekali dengan Shikamaru.

Dan, jangan kaget kenapa mereka bisa sekelas padahal Tachi lebih tua 2 tahun. Itu semua karna LONCAT KELAS., dengan kepintaran yang mereka miliki jelas mereka bisa loncat kelas dengan mudah.

Mungkin itu saja. Lalu mereka masuk dalam kamar Suke dan mulai mengerjakan PR bersama.

" Ne,, denger-denger bakal ada murid baru lho~" Kata Nega saat mengerjakan soal. Tachi terlihat mulai tertarik.

" Siapa?" Tanya Tachi tak sabar. Nega menggeleng.

" Entah, katanya hanya cowok dari Konoha.." Jawab Nega. Tachi hanya diam saat mendengar Konoha. Tempat lahirnya.

" Owh." Kata Tachi.

" Hn, moga-moga dia pintar." Kata Suke, yang lainnya langsung menatap Suke,

" Hahaha! Sekolah kita itu terkenal Suke! Tak mungkin menerima orang bodoh!" Kata Nega, yang mewakili 3 lainnya yang tertawa.

" Mungkin saja!" Kata Suke lalu mereka tertawa bersama

-TBC-

Anisa : apa saya telat? Uwaa,, gomen kalo iya. Soalnya baru liburan UNkan? Aku yang masih kelas 7 ini harus menderita karna PR yang menupuk Gomen minna. Apa lagi nih cerita semikin aneh… :(

Tachi : semangatlah!

Anisa : haiik!

Nega : kyaaa! Aku muncul!

Shika : biasa saja -_-

Ruiji : Hn.

Anisa : tega kalian dengan wanita!

Shika : keserah!

Anisa : owh,, iya terimakasih yang telah meripiuw ^^ gomen gk bisa jawab satu persatu terimakasih semoga kalian suka dengan FFn ini :)

Suke : mungkin itu aja, gomen kalo banyak yang salah. RnR please! Flame? Silahkan. Itu malah membuat kami bersemangat ^^


	3. new Student?

**Nee, saya kembali ^O^/ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otou-san**

"Hn, moga-moga dia pintar."Kata Suke, yang lainnya langsung menatap Suke,

"Hahaha! Sekolah kita itu terkenal Suke! Tak mungkin menerima orang bodoh!"Kata Nega, yang mewakili 3 lainnya yang tertawa.

"Mungkin saja!"Kata Suke lalu mereka tertawa bersama, setelah itu mereka melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas mereka yang menumpuk. Tapi, tiba-tiba Tachi berhenti menulis.

"Nee, murid baru ya? Hahh.."Ucap Tachi pelan tapi, masih bisa didengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Memang kenapa?"Tanya Nega sembari menutup buku PRnya.

"Ehn? Tak apa-apa sih."Jawab Tachi lalu mulai mengerjakan PRnya lagi. " Nega, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Tachi lagi. Nega mengangguk.

"Yup, habis Tachi-nee bengong mulu."Kata Nega sembari tiduran di tempat tidur Suke, Tachi melirik Suke yang sepertinya juga sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. 'Apa hanya aku yang belum mengerjakan semua tugas ini? Hahh,,, melelahkan.'Batin Tachi lelah.

"Tachi-nee~"Panggil Nega pada Tachi yang hampir mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Nani?"Tanya Tachi sembari menoleh pada Nega.

"Nee~ bagaimana keadaan bokura-kun?"Tanya Nega mendadak yang membuat Tachi merona.

"Ugh, kenapa kau tanya keadaan Bokura padaku!" Bantah Tachi dengan wajah merah padam, Nega tertawa keras sedangkan yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Nega menggoda Tachi tanpa henti.

"Lho? Kok masih nanya~ diakan P.A.C.A.R.M.U~"Kata Nega sekali lagi yang membuat wajah Tachi semakin memerah.

"DIAM!"Teriak Tachi yang mebuat Nega diam mendadak.

"A-ampun Nee-chan…."Kata Nega ketakutan dan pelan, Tachi hanya melihatnya diam.

"Jangan pernah menggodaku!" Bentaknya tanpa ampun. Nega hanya mengangguk ketakutan dan berlari kearah Ruiji.

"Dia, Mirip Kyuubi-basan"Bisik Nega pada Ruiji yang memilih menyibukan dirinya dengan tugas.

"Namanya juga anaknya, tentulah sama."Balas Ruiji tenang. Nega menggembungkan pipinya!

"Beda! Tau gak, wajahmu itu sangat mirip Kyuubi-basan! Sedangkan Tachi-nee enggak."Kata Nega sembari mulai rilexs dan tiduran kembali di kasur Suke.

"Hahh… besok itu jadwalnya biology, sama Orochimaru-sensei ya…"Kata Nega dengan menerawang.

"Hee? Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Tachi yang sudah tak marah Nega hanya melirik Tachi dan setalah itu Tachi menutup bukunya.

"Masih tanya? Ya, kan gurunya aneh banget! Terus gitu, aku kasian ama murid baru itu."Jawab Nega. Tachi mengngguk mengerti.

"Iya juga ya."Kata Tachi mengerti, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Tapi, walaupun BakaOro seperti itu dia tak pernah sekalipun marah-marah."Kata Suke yang berhasil mendaptkan jitakan keras dari Tachi,

"Iya! Kita gak dimarah-marahi! Tapi, langsung dibuat eksperimen anehnya!"Geram Tachi. Suke hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Tapi,setidaknya jangan jitak aku keras-keras!"Bentak Suke, Tachi tak mau kalah dan langsung menjitak kepala Suke sekali lagi.

"Heh! Heran aku sama kamu, gimana cara kamu loncat kelas sih?!"Tanya Tachi langsung membalas tatapan sinis itu.

"Terserah!"Kata Suke akhir, anak lainnya pun hanya menatap tak berkedip.

"Apa?!"Kata Suke dan Tachi berbarengan. Nega DKK hanya terdiam manis.

"Ano, PRnya sudah selesai ya?"Tanya Nega canggung dan ketakutan.

"Hn? Ck, belum."Kata Suke gemas. Yang lainnya pun, (Khususnya para cowok) hanya menghela nafas.

"Tapi, tugas ini belum tentu dinilai kan!"Kata Ruiji sebal, dan mendapat anggukan dari Suke dan Shika.

"Dari pada kita dihukum kayak dulu? mending aku buat PR deh."Sahut Tachi, Suke dan para cowokpun hanya menghela nafas.

"Kenapa di sekolah kita ada guru gila kayak dia sih~"Erang Nega dengan jengkel. Tachi menatapnya dengan malas.

"Hanya ada 1 jawaban!"Kata Tachi tiba-tiba, yang lainnya lansung menatap Tachi serius.

"Jawabanny! TAKDIR!"Kata Tachi pdengan penekanan kata "Takdir". Semuanya cengo mendengarnya. Tachi tertawa.

"Udahlah, mending ngerjain biar cepet selesai!"Kata Shika dengan cuek. Semuanya hanya merespon dengan mulai mengerjakan PR. Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, mereka selesai mengerjakan PR. Semua pulang ke apartement masing-masing . Suke, duduk di meja makan. karna mereka akan makan malam.

"Hey, kenapa melamun Suke?"Tanya Sang ibu,-Naruto. Pada Suke. Suke menatap ibunya dalam.

"Tak ada."Jawab Suke lalu memakan menatap Suke diam.

"Baiklah, makan makananmu sampai habis."Kata Naruto, setelah itu mereka makan dengan khidmat.

Sedangkan di tempat lain~

"Tou-san, kita berangkat malam ini?"Tanya seorang anak pada ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya menatap dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Tentu saja Ryuuko."Jawab Ayahnya, atau lebih sering dipanggil Itachi Uchiha. Sedangkan anaknya, Ryuuko hanya mengangguk.

"Sasuke! Cepatlah!"Panggil Itachi pada sang adik. Sasuke bergegas turun dan memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke mobil.

"Sudahkan."Jawab Sasuke tenang. Itachi dan Ryuuko menatap Sasuke dengan aneh.

"Baiklah,baiklah. Ayo berangkat."Kata Itachi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Ryuuko dan Sasuke. Lalu mereka bersama-sama berangkat menuju Oto. Ryuuko tertidur dalam perjalanan. Sedangkan Itachi focus menyetir, Sasuke sendiri sibuk mendengar lagu dari MP3nya. Perjalanan mereka sangatlah cepat. Tak ada waktu untuk menginap. 1 hari penuh mereka lewatkan. Dan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Oto. Itachi melajukan mobilnya ke mension Uchiha yang berada di Oto. Membutuhka 15 menit untuk sampai. Dan, pada pukul 01.00 pagi mereka sampai di Mension Uchiha. Itachi memakirkan mobilnya. Dan mengangkat tubuh Ryuuko ala Brith style*. Dan tanpa membangunkan Ryuuko yang tertidur. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan sendirinya udah membawa koper dan barang-barangnya untuk masuk. Setelah semua beres mereka tertidur dan akan merasakan hari esok~ (Dramatis banget yak -_-)

**Ryuuko Pov**

Tok Tok Tok~

"Ryuuko! Ayo bangun!"Panggil seseorang yang membuatku terbangun dari tidurku.

"Ugh,iya-iya, aku bangun!"Jawabku lemah. Lalu aku mendengar suara drap langkah yang semakin menjauh. Ahh~ padahal, baru kemaren malem sampai di Oto. Itupun aku tak sadar dan di gendhong oleh Otou-san.

Lalu,aku beranjak berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi (Tentulah untuk mandi la apa lagi? -_-)setelah itu, memakai seragam baruku. Dan mulai berjalan ke ruang makan.

Aku menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan mendudukinya.

"Nee Ryuuko, nanti kau akan aku antar ke sekolah barumu oke?"Kata Tou-san sembari memakan makanannya. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti dan memakan makananku.

"Terus?! Aku?!"Bantah Sasuke-Jii-san. Aku menatapnya heran. Tumben Sasuke-Jii-san menunjukan sikapnya.

"Ahh. Kau juga ikut kami. Mudahkan"Kata Tou-san Jii-san menatap Tou-san dengan geram.

"Cih, baiklah-baiklah!"Jawab Sasuke Jii-san yang akhirnya menyerah. Hahh,,, padahal aku ingin makan dengan tenang.

"Ryuuko. Aku akan membawakanmu bekal. Oke?"Kata Tou-san penuh perasaan. Aku mengangguk dan Tou-san langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Ternyata Tou-san pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan bekal untukku.

"Hahh."Hela nafas Sasuke Jii-san. Aku netapnya dengan heran. Sasuke Jii-san menatapku balik. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Ini."Kata Otou-san sembari menyerahkan Bento padaku. Aku terseyum dan mengambilnya. Ku selesaikan acara makanku ini dan mengajak Tou-san utnuk Berangkat. Kan gak lucu kalo hari pertama udah telat.

Setelah itu kami berangkat bersama. Ternyata tak butuh lama aku sampai di sekolahku, yaitu OHS.

"Apa Tou-san harus mengantarkanmu ke ruang kepala sekolah?"Tanya Tou-san padaku saat aku sudah keluar dari mobil. Aku berfikir sebentar.

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri kok."Kataku penuh perasaan agar tak menyinggung Tou-san. Tou-san mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Tou-san pergi dulu, Hey Sasuke jangan bengong saja! Cepat pindah kedepan! Jangan dibelakang mulu!"Kata Jii-san menengok Tou-san dengan kaget."Ada apa Sasuke?"Tanya Tou-san heran. Aku pun juga heran.

"Ti-tidak."Kata Sasuke-Jii-san dengan gugup. Tapi, tak lama kemudian Sasuke-Jii-san turun dan masuk ke depan.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu Ryuuko."Kata Tou-san lalu pergi. Yosh, baiklah, semangat saja melakukan ini semua. Selama aku bisa bertahan. Ya, selama.

Aku berjalan dengan melirik kanan kiri, siapa tau ada ruangan yang bertuliskan "Kepala Sekolah."

"Nee, nyari apa?"Tanya seseorang sembari menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh padanya dan menatapnya. Dia, perempuan.

"Ahh, iya. Aku mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Kau tau dimana?"Tanyaku sopan. Kulihat dia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Ayo ikut aku!"Katanya dengan semangat, dia langsung berjalan pergi. Aku hanya mengikutinya. Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di Ruang kepala sekolah.

"Terimakasih."Ucapku. dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sama-sama! Senang bisa membantu!"Jawabnya dengan senang lalu mulai beranjak pergi, aku langsung menghentikannya. Dengan memegang tangannya.

"Siapa namamu?"Tanyaku dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum.

"Hyuuga Nega. Itu namaku , bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu?"Katanya lembut, sepertinya aku mengenal logatnya.

"Owh, maafkan aku."Kataku meminta maaf. Dia tersenyum dan pergi. Hahh,,, gadis yang err- aneh. Sudahlah aku harus masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kuketuk pintu kepala sekolah, kubuka pintu itu ketika mendapat ijin masuk.

"Ohayou, Tsunade-san."Sapaku ramah. Tsunade-san menatapku dalam.

"Kau murid baru itukan? Siapa namamu bocah?"Tanya Tsunade-san dengan, err, tidak sopan?

"Nama saya Uchiha Ryuuko salam kenal!"Ucapku sembari membungkukkan badanku. Tsunade-san syok saat mendengar "Uchiha". Hee? Kenapa? Dia sangat kaget?

"Ke-kenapa?"Tanyaku heran padanya. Tsunade-san menatapku dengan tajam.

"Tolong, Shizune. Antar anak ini ke kelasnya!"Perintahnya pada wakil kepala sekolah. Aku hanya menurut ketika Shizune-san mengantarkanku. Aku berjalan dengan santai. Sesantai Shizune-san. Kami berjalan dan melewati beberapa kelas. Kami, akhirnya sampai. Kelas 3F. wahh… sepertinya kelasnya bagus. Shizune menyuruhku untuk menunggu di depan pintu. Sedangkan, Shizne-san masuk ke kelas itu dan berbicara dengan guru. Setelah berapa lama, Shizune-san menyuruhku masuk.

"Silahkan masuk."Kata Shizune-san. Aku mengangguk dan masuk. Ketika aku memasuki kelas itu, banyak yang menyoraki ku. Ehm, seperti ini.

"Kyaa! Keren!","Huwaa,,, cocok jadi Seme(?)","Ugh! Mau kah kau jadi pacarku?!" dan lain-lainnya. Tapi, aku melihat seseorang yang familiar**. Aku menatapnya serius. Diapun juga menatapku syok. Aku mengenal logatnya. Siapa?siapa dia?!

TBC!~

*tulisannya gimana sih T^T aku gak tau tulisannya!

**Familiar atao apalah itu tulisannya juga gini bukan? T^T

~(*_ *~) (~ *_ *)~

Anisa : Gyaa,, Minna! Gomenasai!T^T sudah lama tak updet dan err, saya banyak tugas apalagi bakal ada kenaikan kelas 8 buatku T0T jadi aku harus belajar full. Dan lagi, banyak masalah di sekolah.

Suke : wew, Ryuuko akhirnya kau muncul -_-

Ryuuko : O-Otou-sama T^T kenapa harus kena penyakit!

Anisa : Suka-suka gue lah :P

Tachi : -dibelakang Anisa, Terus jitak kepala Anisa-

Anisa : Ittaii! TTOTT

Tachi : Cepet sembuhin Tou-san gua!

Anisa : Hiksu! T.T iya-iya. Tapi mana Tou-san lo?

Tachi : Tuh, pacaran ma Kaa-san.

Nega : Masa ortu pacaran!

Shika : Setuju~

Ruiji : penutupan yok~ tuh ortu pada pacaran semua!

Anisa : Okelah! Thanks untuk :

**Bunga Kasih**, Guest, **namy alice**, CindyAra, **Afra-chan D. Rueyuzaki**,Ruega Kaiba, **Gia-XY**,RyanFujoshiSN,**Ness Kurama Desu**,KyouyaXCloud,**Uzumaki Scount 36**, Abi PutraRamadhan,**ACS**,Kaname, **Nakamura Nezumi**,Dee-Chan Tik, **Wonkyuhomintaoris all**, Armelle 'Aquamar' eira,**AAind88**,Kirei Neko.

Nega & Tachi :** Minna! Mohon Reviewsnya! :D Flame? Tak masalah! Buat kami itu motivasi :) **

**Anisa : saya mau hiatus dah kayaknya -_- mau belajar, nilai pada merah semua T.T**


	4. SasuNaru Days

**Nee, saya kembali ^O^/**

**Gomen kalo cerita dan alurnya hampir mirip dengan para senior. Tapi, ini murni cerita saya :D**

**^^7**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Happy reading!**

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otou-san**

**.**

"Silahkan masuk."Kata Shizune-san. Aku mengangguk dan masuk. Ketika aku memasuki kelas itu, banyak yang menyoraki ku. Ehm, seperti ini.

"Kyaa! Keren!","Huwaa,,, cocok jadi Seme(?)","Ugh! Mau kah kau jadi pacarku?!" dan lain-lainnya. Tapi, aku melihat seseorang yang familiar**. Aku menatapnya serius. Diapun juga menatapku syok. Aku mengenal logatnya. Siapa?siapa dia?!

**Tachi Pov.**

Wa-wajah itu. di-dia, Ryu-Ryuuko-nii?Astaga,ini tak benarkan?Iyakan?A-aku,aku syok!(==" merasa aneh menulis kata-kata ini)

"Kau tak apa-apa Tachi?"Tanya Suke padaku. Aku menatapnya dengengan tatapan syok.

"A-aku tak apa-apa kok."Kataku. Suke tetap melihatku dengan heran.

"Baiklah. Minum obatmu kalo tiba-tiba kau merasa sakit."Kata Suke dengan nada yang masih khawatir. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Nah, Ryuuko, duduklah di ehm… di belakang Shika ya."Kata Sensei dengan tenang. Ryuuko terlihat bingung. Yang pasti karna dia gak tau dimana Shika -_-

"Maaf, Err- Shika itu yang mana ya Sensei?"Tanya Ryuuko dengan hati-hati. Dia, tidak berubah. Masih seperti itu… mempunyai sikap yang sangat-sangat baik dan… polos?

"Ahh! Iya hampir saja aku lupa. Hem… Shika! Ancungkan jarimu!"Kata Sensei dan bisa kulihat Shika yang memang duduk di belakangku mengancungkan tangannya. "Ahh… itu dia, duduklah. Lalu kita teruskan pelajarannya.!"Lanjut Sensei dengan ramah.

"Baik."Jawab Ryuuko lalu berjalan mendekat bangku yang berada di belakang Shika.

"Hey. Temui aku istirahat nanti…"Bisik Ryuuko di telingaku. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

Lalu aku mendengarnya duduk tepat di belakangku. Astaga astaga ini mimpikan?! Ini mimpikan?! Ke-kenapa Ryuuko-nii ada disini? Bagaimana caranya?! Apa, apa Ryuuko tau keberadaanku dan Kaa-san disini?!

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita. Buka halaman 203. Pada halaman ini bla… bla…"Sungguh aku tak bisa konsentrasi dengan pelajaran kali ini. Aku harus focus. Harus tenang. Baik… aku harus tenang. Hahh…. Huhh… tarik nafas…. Dan keluarkan…

"Tachi, hey Tachi?!"Panggil Suke padaku. Aku menengok padanya.

"Eh, iya ada apa?"Tanyaku bingung. Suke memandangku aneh.

"Yakin kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu pucat… "Kata Suke sembari memegang dahi Tachi. "Kamu panas. Ayo, ke UKS."Lanjut Suke.

"Ta-"

"Sensei, Tachi sakit. Saya mau mengantarnya ke UKS."Kata Suke sembari menggandeng tanganku.

"Haiklah." Kata Sensei. Lalu aku di tuntun oleh Suke untuk ke UKS.

Ketika aku di UKS, Suke bertanya padaku. Apakah aku sudah meminum obatku. Obat, karna kecelakaan yang aku alami dan membuat system paru-paruku sedikit terganggu. Sebenarnya, lukaku ini biasa saja bila di bandingkan dengan luka Suke. Tapi, rasanya kadang sesak di dada.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Tadi setelah anak baru itu masuk kau tiba-tiba pucat."Tanya Suke padaku. Aku diam dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tak apa-apa… aku hanya, merasa sedikit lelah itu saja…"Jawabku bohong. Tentu aku tak akan berkata pada Suke bahwa Ryuuko-nii adalah kakakku. Itu mustahil.

"Baiklah. Kau tidur saja. Aku akan disini."Kata Suke lalu membaringkanku di kasur. Aku hanya menurut. Suke duduk di sofa yang dekat dengan tempat tidurku.

Ahh… rasanya ini semua menjadi sebuah mimpi. Dan kuharap ini memang mimpi. Sepertinya, aku mulai mengantuk. Sebaiknya aku tidur…

dan, tak lama kemudian aku tertidur dalam waktu yang lama…

**Normal Pov**

Tett!...Tet!...Tet…!

"Tachi,hey…"Panggil Suke untuk membangunkan hanya mengerang kecil dan membuka matanya.

"Apa~?"Tanya Tachi dengan suara yang serak. Suke menunjuk arah pintu UKS.

"Sudah istirahat. Kau mau aku belikan sesuatu?"Tanya Suke pada Tachi. Rachi melirik Suke dengan kantuk yang masih menguasainya.

"Aku, mau… kau ambilkan bentoku di tas."Kata Tachi dengan ragu. 'Apa aku harus menemuinya? Maksudku… menemui Ryuuko-nii… tapi, ahh… sudahlah, sebaiknya aku nemuinya. Setelah itu Tachi dengan diam-diam keluar dari UKS dan mencari Ryuuko. Dan~ bertemulah dia dengan Ryuuko di Atap

"Hey."Panggil Tachi. Ryuuko menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku percaya kau akan kesini."Kata Ryuuko dengan senyum yang begitu mirip dengan Itachi. Tachi melebarkan matanya dan mendekat.

"Ja-jadi, ada apa?"Tanya Tachi to the point. Ryuuko tersenyum dan menatap Tachi.

"Bagaimana kabar Kaa-san? Dan… adikku?"Tanya Ryuuko.

"Semua baik-baik saja."Jawab Tachi singkat."Lalu, Tou-san?"Lanjut Tachi.

"Tou-san juga baik-baik saja. Nee, Tachi… Tou-san yang sebenarnya tak sejahat yang kita kira…"Jelas Ryuuko. Tachi hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"-Ta-tapi! Dia sudah melukai-"

"-Tidak! Itu semua hanya salah paham Tachi. Dengar, Tou-san yang sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Kaa-san! Dia tidak membenci kita atau yang lainnya. Tou-san sangat menyayangi kita!"Jelas Ryuuko. Tachi mendengarnya dengan tak percaya.

"Bohong! Nyatanya-nyatanya…. Tou-"

"Dengar! Tou-san sekarang ingin mencari Kaa-san dan ingin bersama Kaa-san dan kalian. Dia ingin kita menjadi keluarga lagi!"Kata Ryuuko yang sekali lagi memotong ucapan Tachi.

"Hiks… Hiks… a…a…apa itu benar? Tou-san ingin kita berkumpul lagi?"Tanya Tachi dengan isak tangis yang mulai keluar. Ryuuko memeluk Tachi dan tersenyum,

"Ya… Tou-san ingin kamu, Adik kita, dan… Kaa-san kembali kerumah…"Ucap Ryuuko dengan tak ragu. Setelah itu terdengar suara Suke yang mencari Tachi.

"Sepertinya Suke sudah mencariku…"Kata Tachi dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo, kau harus kenal mereka!"Kata Tachi dan membawa Ryuuko menuju tempat Suke dan lainnya.

Di sisi lain, di tempat Naruto.

**Naruto Pov.**

Hari ini, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya aku bekerja di perusahaan Sasuke dengan menyamarkan namaku.

Sudah 13 tahun sejak itu… banyak kenangan yang aku lewatkan sendiri tanpanya. Sejak dia berselingkuh dengan Karin… aku sendiri tak menyangka bisa membesarkan anak seperti Suke. Yang memang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke…

Hari ini, tanggal 10 juli, tanggal dimana aku dan Sasuke mulai berpacaran. Biar kuingat dulu, saat itu… sungguh saat-saat yang menyenangkan…

Aku berjalan di taman. duduk di kursi yang membelakangi kursi. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengingat dulu. seperti apa.

**Flashback! **

"Ohayouu Minnaaa!"Teriakku ketika sampai di sekolahku. Saat itu aku masih kelas 2 SMA.

"Berisik Dobe."Sahut Sasuke dengan geram. Aku memandangnya sebentar.

"Ihh… kenapa kamu yang sewot!"Tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya mendengus. Dia, saat itu adalah rivalku. Orang yang sebenarnya sudah aku sukai sejak kelas 1 SMA. Tapi, saat ini kami masih belum berpacaran… dan masih menjadi rival. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat aku menjadi rivalnya.

"Hoi! Naruto!"Panggil temanku Shion. Aku meliriknya dan berlari kearanhnya.

"Ada apa?"Tanyaku. Shion tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ini, surat cinta dari adikku~"Kata Shion sembari menyerahkan surat berwarna pink.

"Huweeee? Yakin?!"Tanyaku terkejut. Shion mengangguk dan memberiku surat itu. aku membukanya dan kaget melihat isinya.

"Waduuhh… bilang ke adikmu yaa… bahwa aku gak bisa nerima dia… hehehehe~"Kataku tak enak, Shion mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk.

"Baik. Dia pasti bisa mengerti ini. Owh ya, err… sebenernya naruto kau akan ikut perayaan pernikahan Asuma sensei dan Kurinai sensei besok tanggal 10?"Tanya Shion. Aku mengangguk.

"Tentu! Aku sudah menyiapkan baju yang~ sangat manis!"Kataku senang. Shion ikut tersenyum melihatku.

"Haik, ayo duduk sebentar lagi Sensei datang!"Kata Shion senang. Aku mengangguk dan duduk di sampingnya. Yang memang pada dasarnya aku duduk sebangku dengannya.

Setelah itu, Sensei masuk dan memberi pelajaran pada kami. Aku belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karna, aku bisa disini karna aku menerima beasiswa. Pasti kalian kaget. Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Aku dirawat oleh Kyuu-nee dan Iruka-san… aku sangat bahagia, setidaknya masih ada yang mau bersamaku. Dan, tapi… aku telah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada yang tau itu semua. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang tau…

Setelah pelajaran usai waktu kami untuk istirahat.

"Nee, Naruto ayo makan!"Ajak Sakura padaku. Aku tersenyum dan meng-iyakan. Ketika di kantin aku memesan Ramen kesukaanku. Saat aku dan teman-temanku. –Sakura,Ino,Hinata,dan Ten Ten- Mencari tempat duduk. Datanglah Karin si pengganggu.

"Haloo~ apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Waahh… padahal aku tak suka melihat kalian disini. MERUSAK PEMANDANGAN!"Kata Karin pada kami. Dia Karin, Karin Uzumaki. Dia adalah saudara jauhku. Dan dia satu-satunya wanita yang dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Heh! Karin! Jaga bicaramu yaa!"Kata Sakura marah, Ino menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Kita pergi saja… toh disini sia-sia. Ada orang yang sirik pada kita!"Kataku, Sakura mengangguk dan kamipun pergi dari tempat itu. bisa kulihat Karin sangatlah marah ketika kami pergi. Karna aku melihat Karin yang di belakangku, aku tak menyadari bahwa di depanku ada seseorang.

BRAK!

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"Kataku spontan ketika aku menabraknya.

"Baka Dobe!"Gumamnya padaku. Ehh… 'Baka Dobe'? ahh.. yang aku tabrak ini!

"SasuTeme!"Teriakku. Sasuke memandangku malas.

"Kalu jalan lihat-lihat! Tau ada orang masih di tabrak! Dobe!"Katanya padaku. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Hey! Aku sudah lihat kok! Cuma aku gak tau kamu ada di depanku! Lagian, aku sudah meminta maaf padamu!"Sahutku kesal. Walau dalam hatiku senang bisa bicara dengan Sasuke. (-_-" dasar Naruto)

"Hn."Katanya lalu pergi dari hadapanku. Cih, heran aku bisa suka pada orang macam itu!

"Naruto! Kamu hebat bisa bicara pada Sasuke-kun! Aku juga mau~"Kata Sakura senang. Sakura adalah FansGirl Sasuke. Jadi tak ayal dia senang begini. Begitupun dengan Ino.

"Sudah ahh… ayo ke meja itu!"Kataku sembari menunjuk Meja paling pojok. Mereka mengangguk dan kami mulai memakan makanan kami.

Setelah itu pelajaran kembali di mulai. Setelah dengan sangat-sangat lama. Akhirnya kami pulang.

"Wahh… akhirnya kita pulang juga!"Kataku senang. Shion tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

"Hihihi, sudah ayo. Kita ke tempat Sakura dan Ino dulu!"Sahut Shion, aku mengangguk dan kamipun ke bangku SakuIno. Di samping bangku mereka adalah Bangku Sasuke.

"Nee! Sasuke-kun, apa kau akan datang ke pesta pernikahan Asuma sensei dan Kurinai sensei?"Tanya Ino pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengguman.

"Hn."Jawab Sasuke. Biar kutebak artinya "Tidak!". Hehehehe

"Hnmu artinya 'Iya' atau 'Tidak'?"Tanya Ino lagi. Sasuke memandang Ino sebal.

"Tidak!"Jawabnya singkat. Wahh tebakanku benar. Tapi, sayang kalau dia tidak ikut. Aku ingin… dia ikut….

"Kalau Naruto? Besok ikut?"Tanya Ino padaku. Aku memandangnya.

"Ehh? Aku? Err… tentu saja aku ikut!"Kataku sembari menunjukan cengiranku. Sekilas aku melihat Sasuke melihatku.

"Cih Baka!"Kata Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Aneh!"Gumamku. lalu kami pulang bersama-sama. Setelah itu, kami berpisah di perempatan. Aku berjalan sendirian. Ketika aku sampai di lapangan sepak bola, aku melihat Sasuke sedang bermain sepak bola.

Wahh… Sasuke sangat keran… andai, aku jadi pacarnya ya~(Naruto OOC banget DX)

Sudah ah! Aku harus cepat pulang! Aku mulai berjalan kembali. Dan ketika aku sampai di rumah. Aku melihat Kyuu-nee senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Wuihh… kenapa nih senyum-senyum sendiri!"Godaku. Kyuu-nee menatapku senang.

"Aku baru seneng nih Naru!"Katanya. aku jadi ikut senang.

"Wahh… kenapa?"Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hehehe, H.I.M.I.T.S.U~"Jawabnya. Aku cemberut mendengarnya.

"Bhuu… Bhuu… pelit. Ehh Nee-chan bisa menolongku gak?"Tanyaku padanya. Kyuu-nee menatapku heran.

"Begini, besok itu adalah perayaan pernikahan Asuma-sensei dan Kurinai-sensei! Kyuu-nee bisa gak nyariin aku gaun yang cocok untukku?"Tanyaku padanya. Kyuu-nee berfikir dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, lagian aku punya gaun yang pas untuk mu~"Kata Kyuu-nee. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Asyiik! Aku tagih janjimu besok!"Kataku senang dan masuk kekamarku.

Aku masuk dan menaruh barang-barangku. Besok, kuharap Sasuke datang. Aku ingin menunjukan kepadanya bahwa aku menyukainya. Yahh… semoga…

Aku terlelap dalam tidurku, ketika aku bagun, ternyata sudah malam.

"Hoamm! Konbanwa~"Sapaku pada Kyuu-nee dan Iruka-san ketika sampai di meja makan.

"Tidur nyenyak Naruto?"Tanya Iruka-san padaku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Iya! Ehh… Kyuu-nee tak lupa kan?!"Tanyaku memastikan.

"Tidak kok tidak. Owh ya, Naru-chan coba pakai ini!"Kata Kyuu-nee sembari memeberikan gaun berwarna Kuning dan Biru. Aku melihatnya tabjuk. Dengan gaya V di dadanya sungguh lucu. Gaun itu mungkin se lututku.

"Haik!"Kataku bersemangat. "Tapi, besok saja yaa… habis makan aku ingin tidur!"Lanjutku.

"Terserah sih…"Jawab Kyuu-nee. Setelah itu kami makan bersama dengan tawa. Makan usai, aku kembali tidur dengan nyenyak hingga, besokpun tiba.

"Nah! Naruto bagaimana?!"Tanya Kyuu-nee bangga. Aku melihat sosokku dalam cermin. Dengan memakai gaun yang kemarin dan jangan lupa memakai make up yang gak menor, rambutku di ikat satu miring.

"Wow~ ini sangat manis dan anggun! Aku tak tau aku secantik ini! Arigatou Nee-chan!"Kataku senang. Kyuu-nee ikut tersenyum melihat itu.

"Owh ya, teman-teman mu sudah menunggu tuh!"Kata Kyuu-nee. Aku mengangguk dan memakai sepatu hakku, aku menuju teman-temanku.

"Wow! Naruto, kamu cantik banget!"Puji teman-temanku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengajak mereka untuk langsung pergi ketempat Asuma-sensei. Setelah itu kami memakai mobil pribadi Hinata. Memang pada dasarnya Hinata adalah orang kaya.

Setelah memakan waktu 15 menit, kami pun sampai di tempatt Asuma-sensei. Dan coba lihat! Sasuke datang! Kupikir dia tak akan datang!

"Waah! Sasuke datang!"Kata Ino dan Sakura senang.

"Ehh kami kesana dulu yaa!"Kata Ino dan mengajak Sakura. Aku menatapnya heran

"Dasar."Gumam Shion. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat itu. aku? Mendengus heran…

"Ehh… sudah yuk masuk kedalam~"Kata Shion dan mengajakku Dan Hinata. Ketika sampai di dalam kami terpisah belah. Aku sekarang berada di taman. duduk di kursi taman dan melihat kesamping danan dan kiri.

"Hey."Panggil seseorang. Aku menatap orang itu. aku terbelalak ketika melihat orang itu.

"Uhm… Hey…"Balasku ragu. Orang itu duduk disampingku.

"Melamun disini? Tidak masuk?"Tanyanya padaku. Aku menggeleng ragu.

"Err… begitulah…"Jawabku gugup. Dia tetap memandangku. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke…

"Hm… bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu? Apa kau akan menerimaku?"Tanyanya padaku lagi, aku mendengarnya langsu menatapnya tak percaya.

"A-apa? Kau bercanda?"Tanyaku balik dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku tak bohong. Uzumaki Naruto, aku menyukaimu… kau mau menjadi pacarku?"Tanyanya padaku. Aku tetap tak percaya akan yang diomongkannya padaku.

"Kau tak bohongkan hiks… Hiks…"Aku menangis terisak. Dia memelukku lembut.

"Jadi, kau menerimaku?"Tanyanya lagi. Aku tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku.

"Tentu!"Jawabku senang! Setelah itu aku bertanya kenapa dia kemari, padahal kemarin dia bilang dia tak bisa.

"Karna kau bilang kau akan kesini. Makanya aku datang!"Jawabnya. aku tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"Hahahaha…"Tawaku padanya. Sasuke ikut tersenyum. jarang aku melihat senyum itu…

Setelah itu aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke… hari jadiku 10 Juli…

End Flashback.

Dan kukira setelah itu aku akan selalu bersamanya. Tak aku kira setelah kami menikah dan aku mengandung anaknya, dia berkhianat padaku. Sungguh aku tak menyangka itu…

**End Narto Pov.**

**Normal Pov. **

Di sisi lain, tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Sedang berjalan menuju taman yang entah namanya apa.

"Taman. tempat saat aku, memulai hubungan denganmu…"Gumam Sasuke dengan duduk di kursi taman itu.

"Aku ingin segera menemukanku dan kita hidup bersama lagi… sungguh aku ingin segera bersama denganmu… Hari ini tanggal 10 Juli. Tanggal dimana kita memulai hubungan ini juga… kuharap aku akan segera menemukanmu~"Gumam Sasuke. Entah tejadi apa Sasuke menengok kan kepalang pada Kursi yang ada di belakangnya. Sungguh dia kaget ketika melihat seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Naruto. Orang yang dilihat Sasukepun juga melihatnya.

"Naruto!"Gumam Sasuke… wanita itu juga menggumamkan nama Sasuke.

"Sa…su…ke…"Gumamnya tak percaya…

TBC! :D

Anisa : gyaa… minna gomenasai karna sudah sangat-sangat telat… err sebenernya cerita ini mungkin rada gk nyambung … karna aku ikut-ikutin tanggal jadi SasuNaru yang akan terjadi besok tanggal 10. Dan dikarenakan tanggal itu puasa jadi dehh aku updet sekarang. Mohon maaf maaf kalo ceritanya gk nyambung dan jelek!

Suke : udah telat, jelek lagi -_-"

Anisa : Bhuu… Bhuu… sasuke jahaatt =3=

Suke : Hn.

Anisa : ehh minnaaa! Aku mau minta tolong dongk, menurut kalian Suke ini cocok jadi Gay atau Normal? Aku pengen buat pasangannya. Tapi bingung suke aku jadiin Yaoi atau Normal. Kalo punya saran tolong kasih tau di ripiuw yaa ^_^ PM juga boleh :D

Tachi : haik sekian dan terimakasih Minna udah baca cerita yang sangat GJ ini ^_^ gomen, gak bisa ngebales Ripiuw kalian di PM atau di sini ^_^ terimakasih bnget atas ripiuw kalian :D

Anisa : owh iyaa… hampir lupa, selamat hari SasuNaru DAYS minnaaaa! maaf aku updet sekarang~ karna kalo gk, aku bisa updet ini setelah puasa... waktu puasa saya mau puasa FFn juga sama nulis :3

SasuNaru : makasih! :)

Anisa : yupyyy!

Nega : **Minna! Mohon Reviewsnya! :D Flame? Tak masalah! Buat kami itu motivasi :) **


End file.
